Actions have consequences
by fatboy313
Summary: This is a follow up from Dipper and Wendy's game night, so if you have never read it you might not fully understand what this story is about. Fatboy313
1. Chapter 1

Actions have consequences

This is a follow up from Dipper and Wendy's game night, so if you have never read it you might not fully understand what this story is about. Fatboy313

Dipper was sitting in his room reading his number 3 book, when he heard a knock on his door. "Hold on I'm coming". Dipper put away his book and opened the door to find his new girlfriend Wendy was standing there with her arms in her pockets with tears in her eyes. "Dipper we really need to talk". Wendy said barely managing to get the words out. "Of course please sit down on my bed… is every thing alright"? "Do you remember last month when you had found that game and we played it in the gift shop, and your room"? "Of course, how could I forget you broke up with Robbie, that night and we had sex like crazy" dipper said with a bragging tone of voice. "Exactly, and I'm… umm running late." "o really did you want me to get my gruncle Stan's car keys for you"? "No Dipper that's not what I meant by running late". "So what do you mean by it" dipper said with a course voice and puzzled face. "It means that I haven't had my period yet, and this is the normal time of the month for me to have it". Dipper was not educated on female anatomy enough for him to understand that if a female does not have her period after she has had unprotect sex with someone that it usually means they have become pregnant. "Dipper I think I might be pregnant"? Dippers eyes opened wide, and silence filled the room.

Dipper was shocked, and scared to here that he could possibly be a father of a child, but he himself was still a child. Wendy placed her hand on dippers lap, "Dipper are you going to be okay"? "I… I just need some time to take all of this in. Are you sure that you are pregnant and that I'm the father"? "I don't know for sure, so I have made a doctors appointment tomorrow to find out and if I am you are the father because I only use to jack off Robbie, and you are the only person who I've had sex with in the last month". "Alright, I want go with you to the doctors office to find out the results with you". "Really you would do that for me Dipper". Wendy said with tears rolling down her face. "Yes I would, because I love you. Dipper then leaned in to give Wendy a kiss but was cut off when Mable walked into the room.


	2. Actions have consequences part 2

"Hey dipper have you seen waddles leash I want to take him out for a nice walk". "No I haven't seen waddles leash Mable, so can you give me, and Wendy some privacy". "O I'm sorry am I interrupting your make out session". "No Mable you aren't so can you pleas leaving we are talking about something really important". "Dipper and Wendy sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G". "Mable"! "Okay, okay I'm leaving you two love birds alone". Mable quickly left the room leaving Dipper and Wendy alone once again. "Dipper I have to go home now, and get ready for tomorrow". "Okay so what time are you going to pick me up Wendy"? 10:00 A.M. Wendy said with a quick reply. "Okay I'll be here waiting for you sweetheart". Dipper said as Wendy walked out of the room and closing the door behind her, and as soon as she was gone dipper fell to his knees and stared to cry.

"Aw man how could I be so stupid, I don't know how to take care of a kid, I'm not even in high school yet. O man what am I going to do I can't tell Mable bueacse she will tell gruncle Stan, who will tell my parents who will tell Wendy's parents then her dad, and brothers will chop me up into little pieces with there ax's. I have to fix this maybe I can go back in time and stop my self from finding that game, and showing it to Wendy". Dipper looked in his book to find out if there was any amulets, spells, or people that could help him go back in time, but he found nothing. "Hey dipper come down stars I have a job for you". Stan said yelling up stairs from the living room. "alright I'll be right down". Dipper the wipped his face off so no one will know that he was crying. "what do you need me to do gruncle Stan" Dipper said with a cracked voice. "Hey why do you sound like you have been crying kid"? "I wasn't cry I just have a swore throat". "Okay, whatever I need you to go to the woods and put up these new signs so people can see that were still open of business". "what happened to the other signs I had put up last week gruncle Stan"? "Its that little pain in the ass Gideon he has been knocking them down, and writing closed on them so we would lose business". "i already had enough on his plate with wendy, and this business with Gideon is the last thing that I need". Dipper though to him self quietly. "Okay give me the signs I'll be back latter.

Dipper went into the woods, and just like his great uncle said all the signs that dipper had put up before were ether broken or had the words closed, or out of business on them. "I can't believe that little bitch has to stoop this low all because Mable refused to go out with him, if I ever see him out here alone I'm goanna beat the shit out of that little fucker". Dipper replaced all of the signs and was on his way back to the mystery shack when he saw Gideon peeing on one of the signs that he just put up. "That little fucker". Dipper slowly crept up on Gideon who was still peeing on the sign, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING"! "D-D-Dipper was just out here for a walk the nature called s-s-so I". "So you decided to piss all over the signs I just put up". "No I didn't mean to I didn't even see them I swear on my moms life". "You know what I'm tired of you and all of your bullshit, and you constantly trying to destroy my family and friends all of the time". Dipper then grabbed Gideon by the hair and stared to drag him off deeper into the woods. "Ouch Dipper please stop my hair your ruining it". "Shut up you little bitch were here". Dipper released hi hold on Gideon and stared kicking him while he was still down, getting dirt and blood on his baby blue suit. "D-D-Dipper please stop". "Why"? "Please let me go and I'll give you this". Gideon then reveled his number 2 book and handed to Dipper. "What is this"? dipper said while pointing his hammer at Gideon with the intention to bash his head in with it. "It's the book I used to find out about the secrets this town holds like that amulet I used to read minds, and move things with it. Its full of information about spells amulets talismans, and curse's". "alright I'll let you go but if you ever come near me, Mable, or the mystery shack again I'll fucking kill you". Dipper said with his hammer just a few inches from Gideon's head. "You hav my word I'll stay away for good". Gideon then got up and ran off in fear of his life. Dipper returned to the shack and went to his room so he could seach throw the book that he got from Gideon, hoping that it had anything in it that could get him out of his predicomrnt with Wendy, but he couldn't find anything that was useful.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for taking so long to update some things came up, but its over now and I'm going to post some new stories for gravity falls, regular show, and adventure time so keep up with the reviews, and follow my stories.

Dipper had gone for a walk to help clear his mind about him possibly becoming a father, and having to tell everyone the news about. He had already knew that his Gruncle Stan would probably get a kick out of it, and his parents would make him turn the baby over to the state or something, and Mable will make hundreds of tiny sweaters for the baby to ware, But that was Dipper's family. Wendy's family on the other hand was totally different, her father was the toughest and strongest guy in all of gravity falls and Wend was his only daughter if he finds out that Dipper had sex with her he would take him into the woods, and chop me up into little pieces. "O man" Dipper said to him self. As he kept walking, and he soon found him self at the convenes store that was haunted by the old couple who hated teenagers. Dipper though of how Wendy had lied about him beating up the two ghosts instead of telling everyone what really happed. Dipper took in the sight for another 5 minutes then made his way back to the mystery shack. One his way back dipper saw Robbie out side of his van drinking. "HEY"! Robbie said to Dipper in a drunken voice. Dipper just ignored him and kept walking towards the mystery shack. "HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU YA LITTLE SHIT"! "Just leave me alone Robbie, and go home I'm in no mode for you right now". Dipper said while still walking to the shack. Robbie ran towards Dipper and tacked him to the ground. "HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? YOU DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" Dipper tried to break free from Robbie's grip but even thou Robbie was clearly drunk he was still able to keep his hold on Dipper pinning him to the ground. "LET ME GO!" dipper yelled at Robbie breakings free, then he throw a punch and it connected with Robbie's nose. "OWW… YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Robbie then retaliated with a couple of punches himself beating down dipper. "HEEELLPP GRUNCLE STAN!" Dipper screamed at the top of his lungs while Robbie was still pounding him. Dipper stared to black out then he was brought back to the real world when he heard an extremely loud explosion. "Get off of my nephew you little creep. Dipper looked up to see his Gruncle Stan with his shotgun in hand, and with Mable and Soos with him. "This isn't over kid." Robbie said before getting into his van and driving off. Soos and Mable ran over to Dipper and brought him inside the Mystery shack. "What the hell was that all about?" Gruncle Stan said to Dipper. "Yeah what happened?" Mable and Soos both asked. Dipper just looked at the ground and saw the blood drops hitting the floor. "Well if you didn't feel like talking then you don't have to, go up stair and get cleaned up and we'll talk about it when you're ready". "Okay thanks Gruncle Stan." And with that dipper went up stairs and cleaned him self up, and when to bed.

The next day Dipper had woke up with a splitting headache, and sore body. "Damn you Robbie". Dipper said under his breath. He then when into the bathroom and took out some aspirin from the medicine cabinet. Dipper then looked into the mirror to see the damage that his nemeses Robbie had done. Dipper had one black eye a busted lip, and bruises all around his body. Dipper then looked at both of the books to find something with healing powers, and this time he was in luck he saw an incantation that help speed up the time it takes for wounds to heal that the native Americans used after their battles. Dipper said them and he looked into the mirror and saw that his black eye and lip was healed and that his bruises didn't hurt anymore. Dipper then got dressed and went downstairs were he saw Stan talking to Wendy. "Hey what are you guy's talking about?" Dipper said interrupting them. "I was telling Wendy about what happened last night." Stan said "Yeah dipper are you alright?" Wendy said with concern in the voice. "Don't worry about me I feel fine." Dipper said. Well that may be but you were really lucky I was still up last night and was able to stop him before he really hurt you". "Yes I know gruncle Stan" Dipper said. "Here." Gruncle Stan said while handing Dipper a pocket knife. "Umm what is this for?" Dipper asked Stan. "It's incase that punk kid try's to fight you again just whip it out and he'll back off." "I don't think that will be necessary, Robbie won't try that again." Wendy said. "Well then just keep it anyway I already gave Mable one." "Okay gruncle Stan me and Wendy have to be going now I'll be back later.


	4. Chapter 4

Wendy and Dipper took a bus to the doctors office the in the next town over because they didn't want to risk running into anyone they know while they were there, and since they were both minors the doctor would have to tell their legal guardians. "I've got us some bus tickets and fake I.D.'s so we can get the test results without any problem." Wendy said to dipper, then showing them there costumes. "Hey yeah that's great." Dipper said in a low voice. "Is there something wrong?" Wendy asked. Dipper looked Wendy in her beautiful eyes and said. "Well…what if you are pregnant, how will we take care of the baby if our parents will even let us keep him?" "Well I know it will be hard for us at first, but with your smarts, and my brawns we can do anything, and we won't let anyone take our baby girl away." "Baby girl?" Dipper questioned. "Yeah that's right baby girl." Wendy said "No offense Wendy, but boys are always born first in my family." "Yeah well no offense to you dipper but, the girls in my family have always been the superior sex." "Well after seeing your brothers, and your dad I find that hard to believe." Wendy just laughed at dippers remarks. "WE WILL BE ARRIVING IN PORTLAND OREGON IN 30 MINUTES." Announced the bus driver. "So… do you want to go sight seeing first or just head straight to the doctor's office?" Dipper asked Wendy. "Well I really want to find out if I'm pregnant first so we'll go to the doctors first, and then we'll go sight seeing." "Okay".

Wendy and Dipper arrived at the doctor's office in there disguise Wendy had one of her mothers dress ,with a black wig and dipper had on a three piece suit with a fake mustache. "Hey Wendy I was thinking that we should use some fake names to." Dipper whispered to Wendy so no one else would here them. "That's some smart thinking; my name will be tammy, what's yours?" "Tyrone" Dipper said thinking back to the night where he cloned him self. "Alright let's sign in." Wendy said as she walked towards the front desk. "Hello my husband and I would like to see a doctor please" Wendy said trying to sound older than what she really is. "Okay fill out this paper work, and the doctor will see you in a moment." The front desk lady said. Wendy Filled out the paper work and turned it into the front desk, and a few minuets later the doctor called them back to his office. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Scott; my name is Doctor Smith. Your chart says you're not sure that you are pregnant or not is that correct?" "Yes Doctor." Dipper said. "Okay well I need a urine sample, and we'll run some test, and our results will be back in a hour or so, I'll give you some privacy" said Doctor Smith. "Okay Doctor". Said Wendy, Okay I'll be right outside if you need anything Wendy. "Dipper said. A few minuets went by and dipper stared pacing in the hallway. "Hey Dipper I need you" Wendy said, and in no time Dipper ran into the bathroom. "What is it Wendy what do you need." Dipper said. "I can't go." "Well maybe if I turn on the sink and the sound of running water will help you." "Okay" Dipper sat in the bathroom with Wendy in silent as they both listened to the sound of the running foist. "This isn't working Dipper I still can't go." "Alright no problem… I was hoping I would never have to do this again but desperate times call for desperate masseurs." Dipper then went into his book bag. "Wendy closes your eyes." Dipper said in a serious tone, and with that Wendy shut her eyes. "Okay you can open them now." "O.M.G." Dipper was wearing a sheep costume, and began to do the lamby lamby song and dance which made Wendy laugh uncontrollably. "Hey I'm peeing quick get the cup dipper grabbed the cup and placed it between Wendy's legs and blushed as he looked into her eyes.

Sorry to leave you like this but I will update soon.


End file.
